Earl Boen
Earl Boen (born November 7, 1945 in New York City) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986-1994) - Monostatos (ep87), Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1995) - Zeus (ep76) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993-1995) - Rhino *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Number 1, Guard A (ep19), Medusa's Henchman (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Nick (ep62) *Capitol Critters (1995) - Lawyer (ep11) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2002) - Announcer (ep57), Commander General, Man#2 (ep52), Principal (ep57), Soda Jerk (ep33) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Chief Leonard Kanifky *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Jay the Bear (ep50), Norman (ep50), Santa Claus (ep50) *Justice League (2002) - Simon Stagg *Megas XLR (2005) - Emperor (ep11), Subject (ep11) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1997) - Earth (ep29), Santa (ep8) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Enforcer Pilot (ep1), Jack (ep1) *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Captain Montecero *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Rhino (ep4) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Dr. Forbes (ep47), Kyle (ep22), Officer (ep19), Stage Coach Guard (ep19) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998) - Vice President Obsequious (ep28) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Bearded Pig (ep80), Poacher (ep80) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Academy Instructor (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Santa 'Movies' *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Gorilla 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Sergei Gurlukovich Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - Minnesota Red Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Sarafan Lord, Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Ghoul Officer (Fisher), Vault-Tec Computer (Calix), Wasteland Mayor (Richard) *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Montaron *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Branoch the Shop Keeper, Ipswitch *Toy Story Racer (2001) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Mini-game Male, Zeppo *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Ganesha *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Sergei Gurlukovich *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Zeus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (47) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2016. Category:American Voice Actors